We will continue to concentrate on cell-cell interactions primarily between corneal epithelium and stromal cells, as a major regulatory mechanism for collagenolysis. Having identified stimulatory and inhibitory factors produced from low density and high density adult corneal epithelium under the influence of cytochalasin B, we will further purify and characterize these substances and also search for natural analogues in wounded corneal tissue which probably utilized the same cell surface receptors as does cytochalasin B. We plan to examine other morphogenetic influences which regulate collagen degradation in reassociated epithelial-stromal cell systems.